I Love You, My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by cookiesandbee
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Jungkook menyukai pacar temannya sendiri? "Hmm manis juga", "Peluk pinggangku sunbae, agar kau tidak terjatuh", "Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, hyung" VKOOK TAEKOOK
1. Intro & Teaser

Vkook/Taekook, MinYoon, Meanie

Romance, Friendship

Rated T (mungkin bisa naik/?)

Disclaimer : All cast punya ortunya dan punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjam nama mereka demi kelangsungan/? ff ini.

 **WARNING** : YAOI (BOY x BOY) | TYPO| DLDR | NO PLAGIAT |

 ****

 **I Love You, My Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

Jeon Jungkook  
Pemuda pintar yang diberkati paras yang manis dan tingkah yang kekanakan membuat semua orang tidak dapat tidak tertarik oleh pesonanya yang menggemaskan teersebut. Namun, sikapnya yang tertutup terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya dikarenakan ia menganggap orang-orang mendekatinya hanya ingin mendapat contekan darinya saja. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan nya seolah tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya. Itu menurut pemikirannya dikarenakan saat sekolah dasar ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sampai sekarang menjadi teman baiknya, yaitu Park Sooyoung, Min Yoongi, Kim Mingyu, dan Bae Joohyun.

Kim Taehyung  
Pemuda tampan yang merupakan pacar dari sahabat Jungkook, Sooyoung. Tingkahnya yang absurd dan suka bertindak seenaknya membuat ia dijuluki alien oleh teman-temannya. Parasnya yang tampan membuat para wanita dan namja uke sekalipun menginginkannya menjadi kekasih mereka. Bersahabat baik dengan Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Yook Sungjae, dan Park Bogum.

Park Sooyoung  
Yeoja cantik yang sering dipanggil Joy, dikarenakan sikapnya yang selalu dapat menghibur teman-temannya dengan berbagai cara. Memiliki pacar bernama Kim Taehyung yang membuat semua orang iri padanya, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

Park Jimin  
Pemuda mungil yang sering menjadi objek candaan teman-temannya dikarenakan tinggi tubuhnya yang sangat mini/? Walaupun begitu, mereka semua tetap menyayangi Jimin selayaknya sahabat pada umumnya. Memiliki minat di bidang vokal dan dance menyebabkan ia sering menjuarai lomba vokal maupun dance antar sekolah.

Min Yoongi  
Pemuda manis berkulit sangat putih. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat semua orang takut jika berhadapan dengannya. Tetapi di balik sikap dinginnya tersebut, ia sangat menyayangi para sahabatnya.

Kim Mingyu  
Pemuda tinggi berkulit tan yang memiliki paras yang tampan. Ia juga memiliki banyak penggemar yang sangat menggilainya. Sampai suatu saat ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari salah seorang penggemarnya tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin berpacaran.

Jeon Wonwoo  
Pemuda manis berwajah emo ini membuat semua orang merasa takut padanya. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat hidup. Sangat protektif terhadap adiknya, Jeon Jungkook.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Juara angkatan kelas 10 tahun ini adalah..._

 _...Jeon Jungkook"_

" _Kepada Jeon Jungkook, harap maju ke depan untuk menerima piagam dari pihak sekolah sebagai juara angkatan tahun ini"_

 _._

 _._

" _Ayo Jungkook-ah maju ke depan" -Joy_

" _Aku malu Joy-ah" -Jungkook_

" _Cepat sana maju" –Mingyu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Ooh jadi dia siswa pintar bernama Jeon Jungkook'_

' _Hmm manis juga'_

' _Eh apa yang aku pikirkan'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku takut Taehyung merasa cemburu padaku karena aku sangat dekat dengan Joy'_

' _Haish bagaimana ini'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kenapa hujannya tidak juga reda"_

" _Hai Jungkook sunbae, mau pulang bersama?"_

" _Eh, tidak perlu Taehyung-ssi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Peluk pinggangku sunbae, agar kau tidak terjatuh"_

' _Apakah harus'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiks aku merasa sangat jahat, Tae hyungie hiks"_

" _Sst maafkan hyung, Kookie. Hyung lah yang paling jahat di sini"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Joy-ah maafkan aku"_

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Kookie?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, hyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC or Delete?**

 **Hai semuaa^^**

 **Ini fanfic pertama Bee nih yang di-share buat umum/?**

 **2 tahun yang lalu udah bikin ff tapi buntu jalan ceritanya-,-**

 **Jadinya itu ff udah banyak debunya di laptop wkwk**

 **Udahlah segitu aja perkenalan dari Bee**

 **Sampai jumpa~ (kalo ketemu lagi)**

 **-Bee**


	2. NOTICE!

**Hai semua :)**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama kalian udah ngegantungin ff ini :(**  
 **Alesan pertama, waktu itu aku mau menghapus file (yang aku kira gak penting). Tapi ternyata di dalem file itu ada project ff aku yang ini sama fff yang lainnya dan itu kehapus semuaa :" Soalnya aku nyimpen project ff aku ini disembunyiin banget sampe ada berapa file gitu (ngerti gak?) gituu dah hehe**  
 **Kedua, mulai tahun ini aku udah mau jadi kakak senior/? Udah mau kelas 12 huaaa. Makin sibuk sama sekolah dan belajar belajar belajar.**  
 **Jadi kemungkinan ff ini aku tinggalin gitu aja :"**  
 **Tapi mungkin juga aku lanjut kalo bener bener bisa aku lanjutin**

.

.

 **Yaudah segitu aja curhatan tak berfaedah aku**  
 **Sekali lagi aku mohon minta maaf sebesar besarnya**


End file.
